Succubus Witch/Paradox
Succubus Witch or Witch as a companion, is a boss encountered in the second part of Monster Girl Quest: Paradox. Biography in Progress, all details are as presumed by this editor. After beating up the duo pair of Emily and Cassandra, the party proceeds to where they had once met Mephisto. There, Succubus Witch proclaims that she will be the next magical girl, and the party dukes it out. Afterwards, a special scene is played out (no spoiling for those who haven’t seen it…) and along with getting the Magical Girl Contract, Succubus Witch joins the party. Monsterpedia Entry “A powerful Succubus who, while not holding too much erotic power, boasts very high magical power. She has a deep knowledge of magic and serves as the assistant to the mayor of Succubus Village. A rather troublesome opponent, she infuses her gloves and hat with her magical energy, and lets them operate as if they had their own will. Because of her high magical potential, she is a voracious eater, and will squeeze out lots of semen when she catches a man. Along with her seemingly bottomless appetite is her thirst for knowledge, which causes her to experiment with the man as she feasts. She is not cold-blooded, but is considered very dangerous. Attacks *'Attack' – One Foe, *'Blaze' – One Foe, Magical, Fire Attribute, Burn 10% *'Frost' – One Foe, Magical, Ice Attribute, Freeze 10% *'Spark' – One Foe, Magical, Lightning Attribute, Shock 10% *'Milking Gloves' – One Foe (Luka), Pleasure Attribute *'Hat of Pleasure' – One Foe (Luka), Pleasure Attribute *'Breast Milking' – One Foe (Luka), Pleasure Attribute *'HP Tail Drain' – One Foe, Pleasure Attribute, Drain HP *'MP Tail Drain' – One Foe, Pleasure Attribute, Drain MP *'Melty Kiss' – One Foe, Pleasure Attribute, Horny 75% *'Push Down' – One Foe (Luka), Bind (2 Turn Break) *'Succubus Vagina' – Rape, One Foe (Luka, Bound), Pleasure Attribute *'Energy Drain' – Rape, One Foe (Luka, Bound), Pleasure Attribute, Drain HP *'Demon Eyes of Seduction' – All Foes, Magical, Seduce 75% *'Minimum Phantasm' – All Foes, Magical, Mini 75% *'Mass Dispel' – All Foes, Auto Hit, Dispel All *'Enhance Magic' – One Ally, 150% Mag for 6 Turns *'Enhance Technique' – One Ally, 150% Dex for 6 Turns Strategy Another day, another Succubus boss. If you could beat Lilith & Lilim you should have no problem with Succubus Witch. Either mana draining her or silencing her removes half her move set, and the other half is the usual single target pleasure attribute moves. Nothing dangerous, except maybe Minimum Phantasm against physical heavy teams, as it makes them useless for quite some time with the effect Mini, which is a quite rare status effect, so you might not have the Lucky Mallet item to remove it. Evaluation "So you became the prey of a Succubus? Shall I seal all of you inside that village? The Succubus Witch is a magic using Succubus. She buffs herself with support magic, don't forget to dispel it. She's weak to Earth, but silence can also be effective. Binding is effective too, so Scyllas and Lamias are good to bring along. Now go, oh Brave Luka. By the way, what is a Magical Girl? Am I one?" Category:Monsters Category:Succubi Category:Bosses Category:Monsterpedia: Paradox Chapter 2 Category:Artist: frfr Category:Voracious Monsters Category:Disguised Monsters